If I Just Kiss Him
by selenehekate
Summary: Hermione wants Severus so badly... what is she willing to do to get him? A short drabble series.
1. Drawn

_If I Just Kiss Him _

I'm drawn to him like a unicorn is drawn to moonlight, and I don't know why. He's broody and painfully sarcastic. He thinks ill of me, and he'd probably rather shave off his eyebrows then _touch_ me. He is the most spiteful, arrogant, vindictive old bat I've ever met. And yet I still want him.

Every day I sit in his classroom, waiting and hoping. I just want to hear him say my name, and I find myself sitting there, staring into his cold, black eyes, and I can't help wonder... What if I just kiss him?

"Miss Granger." His voice is lazy, his tone uncaring, and yet my breath still catches in my throat as I look up. "Do stay after class." His lip curls back into a sneer. "I wish to discuss your... questionable aid to your peers."

Neville is cowering, but my mind is whirling._ If I just kiss him..._

* * *

_So, this is the start of a drabble series, in which each "chapter" will be a short drabble. Each drabble will be able to be read independently, however they do all flow together to form one coherent story as well. So check back in a week or so, and I'll have the next one up!_

_This was written for the Hogwarts Games: Shot Put. It was also written for the OTP Boot Camp with the prompt "Drawn." Total Word Count on this incredibly short piece: 152. Please review it and tell me what you think! I'd love some criticism. Thanks!_

_Cheers!_

_-Selene_


	2. Kindly

_AN: I don't know if I made this clear or not, so I thought I would now. This drabble series is AU in that Snape is, obviously, alive and the war didn't happen, nor is it ongoing. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

"Kindly tell me what you were doing, Miss Granger?" he asked me. His arms were crossed over his chest and he was leaning back against his desk with a quirked brow.

"I'm sorry, sir. I'm not sure I understand what you mean." I had to force myself to lower my gaze, to look anywhere but at his dark, magnetic eyes as he spoke. I tried to clear my heart and my mind of the desire that raced through them, but I couldn't. Despite my attempts all I could do was internally wonder _what if I just kissed him_?_ What then_?

"Precisely, Miss Granger," he snapped as his eyes narrowed into a glare. "As of late, your attention hasn't been on your work! Or on the work of anybody else, for that matter. You spend more time staring at me than at your potion, Miss Granger, and I want to know _why_."

I blinked and felt my breath catch in my throat. _He noticed. _As my heart started to speed up in my chest, I stuttered, "Y-you want to know why?"

"Miss Granger," he said as he stepped away from his desk. Slowly, agonizingly, he moved towards me, his long black cloak _swishing_ against the stone floor. His eyes were hard. "Do not make me ask you again. I do not tolerate insolence."

"Well..." I trailed off, biting my lip, as I dragged my eyes back to his face. He was only a few feet away from me; I could reach out and touch him if I so desired... I and _so_ desired. He was so close that I could smell the sandalwood aftershave that he wore, and I wanted nothing more than to bury my nose in his neck. "Do you... do you want the whole truth? I mean, how... how clear do you want me to be, Professor?"

"Do _not _play games with me, Miss Granger!" he spat with a glare. To both my glee and my horror, he took another step towards me. "Tell me the _truth_. What idiotic reason has kept you from paying attention in my class?"

So I took a deep breath and I answered. I answered the question that he was asking me, and I answered the question that I had been asking myself. I threw my arms around his neck, pressed my body against his own, and I kissed him hard on the mouth.

He was absolutely frozen, and I received nothing from him. He didn't respond to my kiss and pull me closer, but he didn't push me away either. But for how much longer would that last?

The kiss was barely five seconds long, and yet when I pulled away, my lips burned with pleasure. Already I was missing his touch, even if he hadn't been responsive. His face was expressionless as I looked at him. A small, sad smile slipped across my face and, staring him in the eye, I said, "That's why." Then I turned on my heel and started towards the door.

* * *

_So here's another short drabble in this series! Things are happening! What will Severus do in response? Who knows! Stick around and find out next time! I'll try to post the next drabble in a few days or so!_

_This was written for the Hogwarts Games: Shot Put. It was also written for the OTP Boot Camp with the prompt "Kindly." Please review it and tell me what you think! I'd love some criticism. Thanks!_

_Cheers!_

_-Selene_


	3. Enamored

_Enamored_

"Miss Granger." He stopped me as my hand pressed up against the thick wooden door that led from his classroom and into the corridor. I'd been so close to safety. So close, but not close enough... "Wait."

I turned towards him, my heart thumping in my chest as I looked at his frozen face. I had to swallowed before I spoke in the hopes that the painful lump in my throat would dissipate. "Yes, Professor?"

"You..." he trailed off and said nothing else. I couldn't help but feel amazed; I never thought I'd be able to stun Severus Snape into speechlessness, and that made my heart thump painfully against my chest. I needed to get out of there; if he wasn't going to say anything, then I had no reason to stick around. Yet just as I turned around once more, he called out my name again. "Miss Granger."

This time I froze, my back to him. I was hoping the silence would continue to stretch out between us. Maybe we'd just play this continued game of cat and mouse: I'd make a move to leave - getting closer to the door each time - until he said just my name and nothing else. Eventually, I'd get so close to the exit that he wouldn't be able to stop me. Maybe that would work; maybe then I could just forget all about the wistful kiss I'd given him. _Stupid_, I chided myself. _You've just gone from having no relationship with the man you are enamored with to having an exceedingly awkward one._

He surprised me, though. His hand grazed at my elbow, and I jumped; I hadn't heard him approach me. "Please turn around," he said, his voice soft.

What else could I do but comply? He was my professor, after all. I faced him slowly, expecting to see a look of disgust or consternation on his face. I didn't, though. Instead, I barely had enough time to register his expression at all before he bent down and kissed me.

* * *

_This was written for the OTP Boot Camp with the prompt Enamored. I hope you enjoy it! There will be one or two more drabbles after this, so stay tuned!_

_I apologize for my brief absence from the site over the month of November, but I'm back now! I should be updating two of my Severus/Hermione stories soon, so if you follow those, check back soon. Thank you in advance for the reviews! I really appreciate them!_

_Thank you so much!_

_-Selene_


End file.
